


The Unyulesual Suspects

by Patt (PattRose)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Secret Santa, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Contentment, Friendships old, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Slight disagreement, Wonderful noise, friendships new, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/Patt
Summary: Jim overhears a man telling someone he’s going to rob the bank across the street. Those darn senses.  What will Jim do?
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14
Collections: 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Gift Exchange





	The Unyulesual Suspects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Katef.

Jim and Blair were sitting in a booth at one of their favorite spots in town. Tony’s Diner was a great place to eat if you liked stick to your ribs food. And God knows, Jim did. As they were sitting there, Blair was talking like crazy about a case they had been working on, when Jim got the odd look on his face and tilted his head as in listening to something or someone. 

“I’m hope I’m not boring you, Jim.”

Jim said nothing but moved his finger to his lips and made a shush motion. Now Blair was looking at him oddly, wondering what was going on that had him so interested. 

Blair glanced around the diner and saw a couple of men, sitting in a booth like theirs two booths down from them. Jim seemed to be very honed in on them. Hopefully, it was nothing bad. Blair really liked Tony and didn’t want to see him get robbed or anything. 

Suddenly the two men got out of the booth and paid their bill and walked out the front door. Jim watched and then followed them out, after telling Blair he would be right back.

Blair being his usual curious self, knew this was going to be good. Jim didn’t look too happy when he walked out the door. Blair saw the men get into an old beat up car and drive off. Jim waltzed back into the diner and said, “I’ll tell you about it after lunch.”

Jim started to eat with Blair glaring at him. 

“I know you don’t expect me to just forget there is something going on with these two men, right?”

“Blair, I don’t want the entire diner to know what’s going on. So, it’s going to keep until we have lunch and then drive back to the station. Now, eat so we can leave.”

Blair didn’t want to have a fight in their favorite restaurant, so he ate his meatloaf dinner and smiled every now and then to let Jim know he wasn’t mad.

They finally finished and Jim went up to pay the bill. Tony saw him and asked, “Jim, did the two men you were watching say or do something?”

“No, I was just being nosy. I thought I knew them from somewhere.” Jim tried to explain. 

Tony frowned as he said, “They’ve been coming in for years. They are brothers who just got laid off two weeks ago and haven’t found work yet. Ben, the tallest one, has a little girl named Holly. She’s in the hospital right now and the hospital told them that she couldn’t get the chemo that she needs because he no longer has insurance. It’s a sad story. I think she gets out in four days. So, they’ve been very busy looking for work and hoping the hospital will change their mind. I think Holly has some type of leukemia. I know I wouldn’t want to be in their shoes. Right?”

“Right,” Jim answered. “Don’t worry, they didn’t do anything. Do you know their names or where they live? We might be able to find them some work.”

“Ben and Matt Miller are their names. They live in their car. So, actually it’s good that Holly is in the hospital right now. She’s five and understands losing the apartment and living in the car. If you could help them find a job, it would be wonderful.”

Blair said, “I think we know of a couple of places that need maintenance workers. Do they come every day?”

“Yes, they clean up the garbage in the back of my building every morning. And for that I give them free breakfast and lunch. I give them a ticket to bring up and they pretend to pay. Like I said, they’re really nice guys and work hard for that breakfast and lunch.”

“They don’t come for dinner, Tony?” Blair asked. 

“No, they go to the men’s shelter at night. They look for work all day long and then sometimes if they have room they sleep on a cot at the shelter since it’s getting colder at night.”

“Lunch was delicious as usual, Tony. Thank you for everything you do. You’re a good man,” Jim assured him. 

“See you guys tomorrow.”

Jim and Blair walked to the truck and got in. “Okay, buster, spill. I want to find out what has you so alarmed,” Blair ordered. 

Jim didn’t start the truck up like Blair thought he would. Blair knew it must be really bad. 

“They’re going to rob the bank tomorrow after lunch. He–Ben-has no way out and his daughter can’t die because he lost his insurance. I could tell they were grasping at straws. They were using the last of their money for masks for the bank robbery. They’re not even sure how much gas he’ll have to leave the bank area. They aren’t equipped to rob a bank. They’re too nice.”

“Your dad asked me yesterday if I knew anyone that was looking for a maintenance job because his building needs one right away. The other guy that was there for 30 years, passed away in his sleep. Let’s take the day off and ask your dad for some advice on how to help these guys.”

“Deal. Now, could you call Simon and tell him something came up?”

“Sure will,” Blair answered, cheerfully. He dialed the bullpen and asked for Simon. 

“Banks!”

“Hello, Simon. Jim has a really bad headache and we need some time off. Can you spare him and me for a couple of days? I’m going to work on some magic for his senses and it might take a few days.”

“You’re off on the weekend, so take off now till next Monday. That’ll give you five days. Is that enough?”

“More than enough, Simon. Thank you for helping us.”

When Blair closed his cell phone he was smiling like crazy. 

“You’re good, Chief, very good.”

“Now, I’ll call and make an appointment with your dad.”

Blair called and got an appointment for an hour later. William could see them for up to two hours before his next meeting.

Jim drove around for a while and they talked about what they could do to help these men that were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

When Jim and Blair arrived ten minutes early at William’s office, Barb, his assistant smiled and said, “Go right in, Jim and Blair. He’s waiting.”

“Thanks, Barb,” Blair said, happily. She was the best assistant that William could have ever found. And to think it was because of Jim and Blair. 

“Blair, have I thanked you lately for getting me this job?”

“We were happy to help you get it. You just needed a leg up and I knew you could do the work. William really likes having you in the office too.”

Jim said, “Barb, we better get in there before he comes looking for us.” Jim smiled as he said it, making sure she knew he was kidding. 

Jim knocked and they walked in. “Hi, Dad. We have a small problem, and we need some help on what to do about it.”

“You need my help? It’s usually the other way around.” William gave both men a strong hug and sat beside his desk. “Sit, tell me what’s on your mind.”

So, Jim explained about the man in the diner and what was wrong with his five-year-old daughter. William looked confused. 

“Why would you need my help?”

“Dad, if I tell him I heard him, he’ll just move to a different side of town and rob a bank there. His little girl gets out in four days and they have no home any more or anything. It’s so sad, but Blair said you had a job opening here for someone. Would you consider a man that was desperate like that?”

“First of all, I have two job openings. One is in Maintenance and the other is my driver. He just quit today, so I’m looking for someone with a good driving record. That would take care of both of them. I can tell them that the older home on Sullivan Street comes with the job so they would have a place to live. That’s two things taken care of. Now, one of them would work nights and one days. Do you think they could do that?”

Blair was so excited. “William, I’m sure they will try anything. Do the jobs come with insurance?”

“Of course they do. And the house has three bedrooms and it’s furnished. I keep it for people that work for me. I’ve never used it, but have it cleaned once a month for the last ten years. It’s a very nice home. Good neighborhood and the best schools.”

“Dad, that’s wonderful. They could get off the street and make a nice home for their little girl.”

“Good. Now, get busy and find them and tell them I need them to move in and start the new jobs as soon as possible.”

“We’ll go and do it now, Dad. Thank you for everything. Now, we just have to find them.”

“You have their license number. We can look it up and see if they’re anywhere near where they used to live,” Blair advised. 

“We’ll try that, but I know where they’ll be tomorrow for sure,” Jim reminded Blair. 

“That’s true. Let’s relax for now and we’ll get them working tomorrow.”

William stood up and said, “We have someone from the agency filling in for two more days. I hope they can start by then.”

“They’ll be here, Dad. Could we have the keys to the house? We could put a tree up for his little girl.”

“That’s a good idea, Jim.” William searched in his desk and said, “There they are. Now, go find me my employees.”

“Thank you, William. You’re the best.”

* * *

When they got to the truck, they were both smiling big time. Then suddenly Blair asked, “What if they decide to rob the bank today?”

“Good call, Blair. They just might. You have an account there, right?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“You ask for a loan and have them help you fill out the paperwork. I’ll sit in the lobby waiting for you and see if they show up.”

“What if they give me the loan?” Blair teased. 

“You need a new car, Chief. So go with that.”

They talked nonstop about anything and everything. When they got to the bank, they saw the car that they hoped wouldn’t be there. 

“Blair, they’re still in the car. They’re having second thoughts. Neither of them wants to go to prison. I say we go up and introduce ourselves and tell them that we asked Tony if he knew anyone that was looking for work.”

“That’s a great idea, Jim. Come on, before they change their mind again.”

Jim knocked on Ben’s window and he rolled his window down. “May I help you?”

“Are you Ben and Matt Miller?” Jim started. 

“Yes, why?”

“We were in the diner yesterday and asked Tony if he knew any two people that were looking for work and he said he knew of you two. This is your lucky day. My dad owns his own business, Ellison Enterprises, and has openings for two strong men. It comes with a house, decent salary, insurance, a car and every other thing you could think of. He’s a very nice boss. I’m sure you’ll like both jobs. Ben, he would like you to work days as his driver. It pays very well. And Matt, he has an opening in Maintenance. It’s 3:00 to 11:00 every day. Saturday and Sundays are off. Are you interested?”

“Are we interested? We can start tomorrow. Although, my daughter, Holly, is in the hospital right now and we have to find out what’s wrong with her. The doctor thinks it might be cancer, but they were stopping all tests because we lost our jobs.”

“Tomorrow, you go to my father’s office and get your application filled out and then take your new medical card to the hospital and make sure they do the correct tests right away. I’m sure my dad can wait a couple of days. He has an agency that is filling in right now. You tell him about Holly and he’ll do anything for you. He likes kids.”

“What are your names?”

“I’m Detective Jim Ellison and this is Blair Sandburg, who is a Police Consultant. We’re happy to find two people that can help my dad.”

When Jim said he was a cop, he noticed that Ben turned white as a sheet. 

Ben said, “Do you think you could give me his information? Your dad, I mean? I’ve got to do some odd jobs quick like to get gas money so I’ll be on time in the morning.”

Jim pulled out his wallet and said, “Consider this a loan. You can pay me back when you get your first pay check.” Jim then pulled two fifty dollar bills out and handed them to Ben. “Let us buy you dinner. We’re in front of Tony’s so this is a perfect place for dinner.”

Matt smiled and said, “I’m starving.”

“He’s always starving.”

“I’m a growing man. I’m only 29, unlike you, old man,” Matt joked. 

Jim asked, “How old are you, Ben?”

“I just turned 35 the other day. We would love to have dinner with you.”

So, the four men walked into Tony’s and Tony smiled. 

Jim said, “Tony, you know how you told us about these guys for the jobs we were talking about? Well, they accepted the jobs and can start soon. Isn’t that great?”

Tony smiled and said, “Dinner is on the house tonight. Take the round table and I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Matt looked at Blair and said, “Wow, we get to sit at the adult table tonight.”

Blair started laughing and both Ben and Jim glared at them. They all sat down and the waitress came over. 

“Tony said he’s bringing a surprise dinner in ten minutes. I’m supposed to make you all a malt for an appetizer. Does that work for you? And what flavor?”

Ben said, “Works fine for me. Chocolate.”

Matt said, “Me too.”

Jim said, “I’m also chocolate.”

Blair asked, “Do you have strawberry?”

“Sure do.”

“Then that’s what I want.” 

The waitress, named Sally, walked away to make their malts. 

Ben said, “I haven’t had a malt in years.”

Jim agreed, quickly. “Neither have we. Oh, by the way, Blair is my partner in all things. I like to warn people.”

Matt said, “We could tell. You watch him sweetly.”

“I didn’t want to get off on the wrong foot.”

Blair said, “Ben, why not call the hospital and ask if Holly is all right. Do you need my phone?”

“Thank you, that would be great.”

He wandered off and before long he was back.

Blair said, “After dinner why don’t we take them to their house. You could move in tonight. How does that sound?”

“Does it have utilities turned on?”

Jim guessed and answered, “Yes. You have to put them in your name on payday.”

The four men just talked and talked until Tony joined them carrying a giant pizza. “This is my homemade New York Style Pizza.”

Everyone dug in, including Tony. Sally had brought all the plates and napkins along with their malts. Everyone was having a great time. 

“So, Jim, why are you still hanging out with us? You should go home and relax. We can do the house another day.”

Tony knew what was up. “I already told them you lived in your car, so don’t be embarrassed. We all have hard times from time to time. How is Holly tonight?”

Ben beamed with happiness at the sound of his daughter’s name. “She’s good. Weak, but good. There’s a new doctor looking at her and he said he thinks it’s pernicious anemia, not leukemia. This is the best news ever. Holly will be so pleased to have a home to go to.”

“That’s great news, Ben,” Blair said kindly. 

Jim stretched and yawned. “I don’t know about anyone else, but we need to go to the house really fast and help you get settled. You can follow us.”

They all thanked Tony numerous times and walked out the door, happy and well-fed.

* * *

Jim and Blair drove over to the side of town where the house was. They drove into the driveway that was for two cars side by side and had a two-car-garage. Ben was impressed. 

“Get the lead out, you old guys,” Blair teased. 

“Is everything in the car going in the house?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, it’s everything we own. Come on, you can each take an armload in,” Matt kidded. 

“Let me open the door first,” Jim answered.

Jim opened up the house and saw how nice it was and knew these men would love it.

He left the door open and flew back to grab a handful of clothing. Before long, they had put everything from the car onto the sofa in the living room.

“Jim, are you certain this comes with the job? This house is kick-ass. I can picture Holly’s face when she sees it. We’ve never had a house before. There is even room in here for a tree, don’t you think?”

“Don’t forget, Ben, it has to be artificial. Holly is allergic to trees. Evergreens and such. We don’t want to make her sick.”

Jim said, “Let us get a tree for you. And we can decorate it before she comes home,” Jim suggested. 

“I will let you because the doc said we’ll probably get Holly home tomorrow. I have to use a pay phone to call in the morning.”

Jim smiled and said, “There is a phone right there. It’s turned on. I don’t know the number. You’ll have to check with your new boss.” 

“Jim, it’s fine that you get a tree, but just bring it on your next day off, okay?” Ben said. 

“We’re both off until Monday. So, don’t worry about us. Blair, why don’t you take Matt to the grocery store while I help Ben get things put away and hung up?”

“Sounds good.” And just like that, the two men walked out of the house. 

“Jim, you have no idea how desperate we were today.”

“Things are going to go well, Ben. Don’t worry. Now, let’s put everything away before they get back.”

“Jim, I’m going to have to take a loan to pay you back for the gas money and the groceries. But we did need food for Holly coming home. And thankfully, we’ll be on different shifts so we don’t have to worry about a sitter. My brother is one of a kind. He acts silly and immature, but if it wasn’t for him, I would have had to give up Holly years ago.”

“I can see how close you are. That’s good. That way Holly will always have both of you.”

“We are a close family. But I would like to do things with you guys on the weekends sometimes. Unless I’ve overstepping my boundaries. This is all new to me. Just tell me when I’m a pest.”

“Actually, we don’t have a lot of friends that we don’t work with. So, dinner now and then would be nice. And as you know we can’t have kids so we can help spoil Holly.”

“You and Blair have to be the nicest guys we’ve ever met. Holly will love you; I can promise that.”

“You can tell Holly the truth, the house came with the job.” 

“I say it again, you guys are the nicest people we’ve ever met.”

When Matt and Blair came back, they had about 20 bags of groceries. Jim and Ben helped them carry it all in. 

“Wow, Ben and Jim. It doesn’t even look like we just moved in. You guys are fast at putting things away.”

Ben smiled at Matt and said, “I put things away in your room that were yours. It’s super nice room. The entire house is great. Did you see there is a TV?”

“I noticed first thing. I can’t wait to be able to sit down and watch some television. It’s been a long two weeks,” Matt said. “Oh, Ben, I got gas while we were at the store from the fifty you gave me.”

“Thanks, Matt. You must be excited for tomorrow.”

“I am. You guys want a beer?” Matt asked. 

“No, we need to get home. Here is one of my dad’s cards, Ben. Show up early and tell him about Holly. He’ll let you have a few days to get things arranged. Good luck to both of you. Here is my card, I expect to hear from you about having a barbecue this weekend,” Jim said. 

Matt and Blair looked confused. “We must have missed a bunch, Matt.”

“Are they coming this weekend for a barbecue?” Matt asked, excitedly. 

“Yes, they are coming. Jim pointed out the grill in the back yard. Holly can meet them too. It’s going to be great. I’ll call on Saturday and we’ll set the date.”

“Bye, guys. See you this weekend,” Blair called out as Jim walked him to the door. 

“Good luck. Call if you need anything.”

“Goodnight. Drive safe. I’ll let you know how tomorrow goes. Thank you for everything.”

Bye, all, the keys are on the stove. I forgot to tell you,” Jim said as he pulled the door shut.

* * *

Ben and Matt worked fast and hard to get all groceries put away. They didn’t talk, only worked. Once they were done, Ben grabbed a beer for each of them and said, “The TV is calling me.”

“Me too, Ben.”

They settled into their new home and happily watched TV until ten. Then they both got ready for their jobs the next day.

* * *

When Jim and Blair got home, Jim called his dad. “Hi, Dad. I got the guys all worked out. They will be there for applications in the morning. I got them settled into their house and I think you’ll be happy with both of them. I gave them gas money because I knew they didn’t have any until payday. And Blair bought them groceries. They are set.”

“Jim, I’m really glad for them. I need help in the worst way, so really, they are helping me a great deal. And I’m glad they like the house. How is the little girl?”

“She’s doing really well, Dad. She doesn’t have cancer. The doctor jumped to that conclusion before he did the tests. So, she gets to come home tomorrow. Is there any way they could miss two days while they get Holly signed up for school and settled?”

“Yes, that’s fine. I’ll talk with them in the morning. Have a good night, son. Tell Blair I said hello.”

“Night, Dad. Thanks again for everything you did.”

Jim was exhausted and wasn’t sure why. “Do you think doing good deeds exhausts a person?”

“I do. I’m beat. Want to go to bed. I could sleep till noon.”

“I’ll lock up and meet you upstairs.”

Jim started his routine of locking, and double checking the lock and then washed up and brushed his teeth before going upstairs. He was never so glad to have a bed filled with Blair Sandburg. Too bad once he got upstairs, Blair was sound asleep. Jim smiled to himself, stripped and crawled into bed and was asleep before he even thought about anything.

* * *

In the morning, Jim woke up first and smiled at seeing his love’s hair all over the place. Jim loved that hair, even if Blair complained a lot about it. Jim got closer and began to kiss Blair’s neck. 

“What a nice way to wake up, Jim. Good morning. Now, continue what you were doing.”

Jim did just that and was really getting into loving Blair when the phone rang. After four rings, Jim picked it up and said, “What?”

“Sorry, Jim. You told me I could call if I needed anything. Well, Matt and I could use a ride. The car won’t start. We tried everything and I didn’t want to be late getting to your dad’s office this morning.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you a ride. Give me ten minutes. Bye.”

Jim kissed Blair quickly and said, “The car wouldn’t start so, I’m giving them a ride to my dad’s office. Want to ride along?”

“Sure. But I’ll drive my car and let the guys use it until they get theirs fixed. Then, I’ll ride home with you. Sound good?”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s hurry up. I don’t want them wandering in at like 10:00. It’s early so they’ll be there early yet.”

They both jumped in the shower, but no shower sex this time. Before too long they were out the door and on their way.

* * *

**Ben and Matt’s House**

Ben and Matt were standing outside the house, waiting as patiently as they could. Ben felt terrible about waking Jim up, but he didn’t know what else to do. 

Jim drove up and Blair pulled in behind him. Ben and Matt looked somewhat confused. 

Jim got out of the truck and said, “Blair’s going to loan you his car. It’s old, but it runs well. I have a mechanic that I would recommend for your car, but Blair can ride most places with me, so take your time.”

“You guys are life savers. Thank you so much for helping us. We better go, I wanted to be there by 8:00. That’s not too early, is it?” Ben asked. 

“No, he’ll appreciate you being early. Call when you get done and let us know how everything went,” Jim said. 

“Good luck, Ben and Matt. You’ll like William. He’s very easy to talk to and work for,” Blair said, hoping it would calm the two men down. 

Matt smiled and said, “We’ll call as soon as we’re done. Then we have to go and get Holly at the hospital. They called this morning and she’s ready. Thanks again. Talk later.”

Ben drove and they were off in moments. Jim turned to Blair and said, “I think they’ll make it by 8:00. My dad would like that very much. Now, do you want to go back home and take up where we left off, or do you want breakfast?”

“IHOP sounds very good. Not that you don’t sound good, but IHOP is calling me.” 

“IHOP it is.” 

When Blair got into the truck, Jim leaned over and gave him a kiss. “You do now how much I love you, right?”

Blair gave Jim a radiant smile. “I sure do and you’re going to show me how much tonight.”

“Deal.” Jim took off and they drove to IHOP for breakfast.

* * *

**The Big Day**

Ben and Matt got to the office and told Barb who they were and that they needed to see Mr. Ellison. 

Barb said, “Stop looking so nervous. He’s really nice. Very easy to work for. Sit until he calls for you.” She then buzzed William and he knew his 8:00 was there. 

William opened up the door and said, “Ben Miller? 

Ben stood up still looking very nervous. “Yes, I’m Ben Miller.”

“Good, now you come into my office. Matt, I will get to you next. Barb, could you get an application for Matt to fill out? I have Ben’s in my office already. Come on in, Ben.”

They disappeared and Matt looked scared to death. Barb took him the paperwork to fill out and said, “Get right to it because it won’t be long and it’ll be your turn.”

Matt sat down and filled out the six pages rather quickly and then just sat there looking at the ceiling. Barb saw him and knew he was nervous. She decided to calm him down some.

“I’ve only been working for Mr. Ellison for three months. I was homeless and Mr. Ellison’s son, Jim, found me. Instead of taking me to a shelter, he took me to his house so I could bathe, change clothes and apply for a job here. My job also comes with a house. I love this job. He’s very good to work for. I’d mentioned to Jim that I know how to type and file and he said he had a job for me. No one wants to hire someone that is homeless, dirty and basically depressed. But Mr. Ellison treated me like royalty. I’ve been here since. I just love my job. You will too, Matt.”

“He sounds like a really nice man. Thank you for talking to me. I feel much better about things now. I’m going to go over the application and be sure I got everything right. Oh, do you happen to know the address for the house we’re in? And also, the phone number?”

Barb looked in her desk and said, “Here you go, address and phone number. You will also receive a cell phone today so we can reach you if we had to. It’s paid for. One of the things that you get the first day. Along with the Company car.”

“It seems like they’ve been in there a long time. I hope that’s a good sign.”

“It is. He would have sent you packing by now if he didn’t like Ben.”

Matt began to look over his application again and filled in the address and phone number at the house. The door opened and Ben came walking out wearing a big smile on his face. 

“Matt, it’s your turn. Come in and sit down.”

Barb smiled at Ben as soon as the door shut and asked, “So? Did you get the job?”

“Yes, ma’am. I start first thing Monday. He gave me a credit card to buy new clothes with. I have to wear a suit and tie every day. I don’t own one, but he was nice enough to still hire me. He’s just like Jim, isn’t he? It was my lucky day when I ran into Jim and Blair. They’ve been so good to us.”

“My name is Barb. Don’t call me ma’am again, please? That’s good news. Now sit down and wait for your brother. Did he give you the keys to the car?”

“Yes, Barb, he sure did. This is like a dream. I can’t believe we’re going to be working again.”

Ben started reading the booklet that William gave him. He had everything in it that he would need to know about driving Mr. Ellison around. Mr. Ellison had given Ben a bonus check for starting and he got to start on Monday. Plenty of time to get settled at the new house. 

The door opened and out walked a very happy Matt. 

“We’ll see you both on Monday. Have a good weekend. Good luck with Holly. See you soon, gentlemen.” And just like that the miracle worker was gone. 

Barb said, “Here are your phones. Don’t forget to charge them daily or nightly. He likes to be able to reach you if he has to. We’ll see you both on Monday. Matt, did he tell you to come early for the layout of the land?”

Matt looked upset. “I guess we’ll have to find somewhere to take Holly until you get off, Ben.”

“Don’t be silly. I have color books and crayons here for children. She can keep me company on Monday. Don’t worry about a thing, Matt.” 

“Thank you, Barb. We’ll see you on Monday.”

“Thanks for everything,” Ben added. 

When they got into the elevator, they both smiled like crazy but still didn’t say anything to each other. Once they got to the car, they got in and Ben said, “Do you believe this?”

“Yeah, I do. It’s been like a dream, right?”

“I have to pick up the car that I’m going to drive. I can’t use it except to come to work and to drive home. Otherwise it’s only for driving him around. It’s an SUV. We’ll use Blair’s car to get Holly today.”

They drove home and both of them got busy getting Holly’s room ready. It was almost time for them to pick her up. Both men were excited. 

“Oh, man, we didn’t call Jim or Blair,” Ben said. 

“You drive and I’ll call. Oh, I can’t because my phone is dead. Let me call really fast and tell them to come over in two hours to meet Holly. Will that work?”

“Yeah, that would be great, Matt. Thanks” 

Matt called on the house phone and told them they got the jobs, but they had to pick Holly up. Then he invited them over to meet Holly in two hours. Of course, Jim and Blair agreed. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Ben said, happily.

* * *

Jim and Blair were cleaning the loft when Matt had called. Jim could tell they were excited about getting Holly sprung from the hospital. 

“Jim, let’s go and find an artificial tree and ornaments and lights. We can do that with her at the house. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a winner. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Jim decided that they would go to the most expensive place in town that sold nothing but Christmas items. 

“Jim, Santa’s Shop is way cheaper and some of the money goes to the homeless shelter, year-round. Can we go there?”

“Sure, it’s on Main Street, right?”

“You got it. Should we get presents too? We could have them wrapped for Holly. She deserves some special things. I noticed that they had very little for Holly. I wonder what size she wears.”

“Chief, we’ll wait on that till we know sizes. I’m not going to just guess.”

“True. Well, they sell Legos and stuff for kids at Santa’s Shop, so we’ll get some things for her. Right?”

“Right, here we are. Try to contain yourself so you don’t scare the other customers.” Jim was kidding, but also wanted to get out of there with a little money left in his savings. 

They went in and spent a small fortune. While they wrapped the presents, Jim and Blair took everything out to the truck. While Blair watched their goodies, Jim went in to collect all the presents. He came walking out with his arms, completely full of presents. 

Blair laughed and said, “Okay, I went overboard, right?”

“There are still three left. They’re for today. I picked them out while I was waiting.”

Blair said, “I’ll run in and get them. You’re the best, Jim.”

Once they were in the truck, Jim pulled Blair close to him and kissed him. 

“Not that I’m complaining but how come you’re being so touchy feely today?”

“I just love you, that’s all.”

“I love you back, man.”

Jim drove slowly over to the house because they didn’t want to be the first ones there. When they arrived, Blair’s car was not out front. Jim pulled into the driveway and listened. “They must have parked in the garage. I can hear them in the house. Holly loves the house.”

Blair said, “Let me go and get them to help bring things in. Be right back.”

Blair rang the doorbell and met Holly first thing and then all four of them went out to help Jim.

Jim met Holly and fell in love immediately. They all made two trips to the house with Christmas items. Holly was so excited about the gifts that she was going to open that day, she was bouncing off the walls. 

The four men put the tree up, then the lights, then Holly helped decorate and put the star on top of the tree. Holly had been so patient, but she was chomping at the bit to open her welcome home gifts. 

They all sat in the living room with Holly on the floor. She was surrounded by packages. She opened the first one and it was a beautiful baby doll with extra clothing. Holly loved it. She jumped up and gave both men a huge hug. She opened her first package of Legos and was thrilled. She had never had any. There was a Christmas stocking for all three of them and little statues to put up around the living room. When they had talked a lot about their new jobs and it was almost supper time, Jim and Blair took their leave. It had been an excellent day. 

“Jim and Blair, how about Saturday at 1:00 for the barbecue?” Matt asked. 

“I might have to work. How about the following weekend?” Jim asked. 

“Okay, next weekend it is,” Ben said. 

“It was very nice meeting you, Holly. Blair and I hope to see you again, soon.”

“It was nice meeting you too, Jim. Bye, Blair. Thank you for building Legos with me.”

“Bye, honey. You be good for these two lugs,” Blair said, sweetly. 

Once in the truck, Blair looked at him and said, “Why no on the barbecue?”

“Because they need to have family time with Holly first.”

“I thought you were sick of them or something.”

“Nope. Now how would you like to go out to eat?”

“How about we ask Simon to meet us somewhere. We can go into work tomorrow. We’ll tell Simon about them, except for the bank robbery part. Want me to call him?”

“Yeah, ask him if he wants to go to Tony’s for dinner.”

“Banks…”

“You sound hungry, how would you like to meet us for dinner at Tony’s in ten minutes?”

Simon gave a bark of laughter. “I am hungry. I didn’t even get lunch today. See you in ten minutes.”

* * *

When they arrived, Simon was already inside waiting.

“You went slow when you heard I was hungry, didn’t you?” Simon asked. 

Jim laughed. “No, just having a relaxing drive is all.”

“You both look rested and happy. Do I dare ask why?”

Blair started telling him about needing the time off for a family that needed help and how they had helped them. Simon didn’t look that happy. Jim was afraid that Blair was going to get an ass chewing. 

“And you didn’t think I would understand this? I would have liked to help too. In fact, the bullpen’s morale is at an all-time low. They could have helped too. How about we have a Christmas party this year? Do you like the sounds of that, Jim and Blair?”

Blair was bouncing. “That sounds like an excellent idea, Simon. I’m in.”

“I’m going to be alone on Christmas, so I wondered if I could hang out with you two? Do you mind?”

“That would be great. William is coming too.”

“I was hoping it wasn’t too late. Daryl was supposed to be with me this year, but of course Joan made plans and he got excited. So. I just let it drop. Someday, maybe, she’ll stop doing that.”

“But,” Jim said, “You were the bigger person. Daryl doesn’t even know how hurt you probably were.”

“I did tell him that I hoped he had a good time, but he’s mine for New Year’s.”

Jim and Blair both laughed. 

“You’re very lucky to have him in your life, Simon,” Blair pointed out. 

“I know, that’s why I share him with you two. He’s a good kid. Rhonda’s little ones like you two also. You’ve made a lot of children happy in their lives.”

“Simon, you don’t have to make things okay. We knew when we fell in love that we wouldn’t have children, but every now and then it still hurts,” Jim admitted.

“Have you ever thought of adoption?”

“Jim doesn’t even want to talk about it.”

“You could make someone’s life better, Jim, and think how happy Blair would be,” Simon stated a well-known fact. 

“Enough of this. What are you going to order, Simon?” Jim barked. 

“I’m getting the famous meatloaf. Blair, what are you ordering?”

“Well, Simon, I think I’m going to have a salad. I’m not very hungry.”

Jim knew that Blair was upset, but they were cops, for God’s sake. They wouldn’t make good parents. Simple as that. 

“Blair, how about you and I sharing a pizza. He makes kick butt pizza.”

“I told you, I’m not hungry.”

Blair ordered a salad and then Jim and Simon ordered. 

Jim smiled at Simon and asked, “So how were things in the bullpen today?”

“Megan is a bear. She misses her family and no one is coming to spend Christmas with her. Maybe you could invite Megan for Christmas dinner. But don’t tell her she was moping.”

Blair smiled and said, “I’ll call her tonight.”

“Henri and Rafe are driving me nuts to have a Christmas get-together. I don’t know what to do.”

Blair said, “You know the older kids group homes could sure use some help. Maybe we could choose a home and all share in the gifts for the kids. They don’t have anyone, not anyone.”

“That’s a good idea, Blair. Could you find out what home needs us the most? It might perk up spirits.”

“Why don’t we have them over for dinner?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, the loft is too small,” Blair replied. 

“Blair, I’ll leave you to figure out what we will do. Now, it’s time to eat.”

They talked and ate and had a good time, even though Blair was still quiet. Simon felt bad for even bringing it up. 

Blair looked a little sad but tried to smile. Simon felt bad for both of them.

* * *

That night there was no love making, Jim was upset at Blair. Blair knew how Jim felt and he still tried to get his way. Jim fell asleep wondering if this time he had pushed Blair too far away from him. 

In the morning, Jim woke up to an empty bed. He wasn’t so crazy about that. Jim could hear Blair on the phone making arrangements for one of the group homes. Blair was a good guy and Jim needed to cut him a little slack. Jim got out of bed and went downstairs to pee. When he finished, Blair was off the phone and making breakfast. 

“Did you sleep well, Jim?”

“No, did you?”

“Pretty much. I was tired.”

“So was I but I was up till 2:00 tossing and turning. Do you have plans for today, Chief?”

“Yeah, I’m going in to get caught up on paperwork at the station. You stay home and rest, I just feel worthless here. I have a lot to do.”

“You’re so mad at me that you won’t even stay home with me on a day off?”

“I’m not mad at all, Jim. I know the rules, stop worrying about it. Now, here is breakfast, I’m taking a shower.”

“Blair, eat with me, babe.”

“I already ate, Jim. Enjoy your coffee and pancakes.”

Jim left his breakfast and went into the bathroom. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“I just want to shower, Jim.”

“So do I. Please?”

“Sure, hop in.” Blair smiled and Jim was pretty sure he meant it. Jim hoped he would be forgiven. 

They did indeed just shower. They both got out drying off and dressing while they talked about something to do over the weekend. 

Jim saw his cold breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. Blair grabbed it and heated it up. Jim knew that Blair was done being mad for sure. Jim was very grateful for this man. 

Both of them decided to go in and do some work for Friday before their days off.

* * *

Simon walked out of his office and saw Megan Connor was pissed off and shouting at Henri Brown. “Henri, get back to your desk and stop yelling at Megan. Megan, you do the same thing. This is our workplace, not a playground. I don’t want to hear any fighting from now on. Megan, Jim and Blair are on their way in to get caught up on paperwork, so maybe you could ask them to help you with the case that’s troubling you.”

“Oh, good. It’s really bugging me that I can’t figure it out. But Sandy always has a fresh way to look at things as well as Jim. I promise I’m done yelling now.”

“Just stay clear of Henri and mind your own business.” Simon walked back into his office and was glad that was taken care of so quickly. As he was about ready to shut the door, he saw Jim and Blair get off the elevator. He smiled as he sat down at his desk. Then he jumped up to make a fresh pot of fine coffee. 

Megan walked up to Jim and Blair and said, “Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes.”

“What’s up, Megan?” Blair asked. 

“Well, Sandy, I have a new murder to solve and I’m completely in the dark about it. I have no leads and no suspects. I need help in the worst way. Do you think you two could go to the crime scene and see if anything jumps out at you?”

Jim smiled. “We could go right now and bring the file so we can add things if we find something.” 

“Thanks, Jimbo. You guys are the best.”

Megan got into Jim’s truck and said, “I’m sitting in the middle. That way I don’t have to break up the looks you give each other.” She burst out laughing when she saw Jim’s face. 

“I’ll have you know that I’ve never acted inappropriately while working, right, Blair?”

“Right. We keep it out of the bullpen,” Blair assured her. 

“You guys are so cute.”

“Shut up, Megan. Now where is this place?” Jim wondered aloud. 

Megan read off the address and off they went. Before long they were inside the crime scene and Jim, Blair and Megan all had booties and gloves on. They didn’t want to screw anything up. 

Jim started looking at the file and then went over and was looking at the death scene. “Megan, did they say he died here?”

“Dan Wolfe said that he might have been killed elsewhere because there was very little blood here. I just didn’t know where to start.”

Blair asked, “Who is this guy? And why are we looking into it instead of Homicide?”

“He was the Mayor’s nephew. I’ve heard that he was quite the playboy, which is not good, considering he’s married.”

“Oh, the plot thickens,” Blair teased. 

“Who found him, Megan?” Jim asked. 

“A stranger came home and he was dead on the floor.”

“Don’t you find that odd? That he was taken into someone’s house and she or he didn’t know the victim?”

“It was a woman, Jimbo. And she was mighty upset about finding him on her hardwood floors. She kept ranting about not being able to get the blood out.”

“Some complete stranger killed our victim and put him in this lady’s house? That’s weird.”

“Well, she wasn’t supposed to be home tonight, Blair. She’s a flight attendant and came home because her flight got canceled. Then of course, instead of sleeping she had to keep answering questions from us.”

“Who did you contact about the victim’s death?” Jim asked. 

“His wife and she said that she didn’t know the woman at all.”

“Okay, I saw a drag mark on the wood floor. Someone wrapped him up and then threw him here to be found. Are we sure the flight attendant doesn’t know him?”

“Jimbo, his face was blown off. So, it’s hard to tell what the flight attendant knew or didn’t know,” Megan answered. “Do you think we should go and talk to the wife and the flight attendant again?”

“I could have a listen to see if they are hot and bothered about being grilled again. Call the wife first. Is she a big woman?” Jim needed to know that much. 

“Yes, she’s tall and lanky, but looks tough at the same time. She’s in her 30s.”

“Megan, I’m writing down what Jim just asked, but did you ask her if she knew the flight attendant?”

“Yes, and she said she didn’t know her. She was very angry that someone killed him and placed him in that woman’s house.

Megan called the wife and told her they had more questions.

Blair looked very thoughtful for a moment. “Megan, did she have an alibi?”

“No. She said she was waiting at home for her husband. Do you have some ideas for me, Sandy?”

“I’m just wondering if she and the flight attendant found out about him seeing someone else and they got rid of him. As the two of them together.”

“Chief, that’s a stretch. Don’t you think, Megan?”

“Yes, but I’ll check it out anyhow. The neighbors haven’t been questioned yet. They might have seen something.”

“Let’s go and see my first suspect. It’s almost always the married person’s spouse that kills the other one. Don’t you agree, Sandy?”

“It’s always the wife.” They all laughed. 

They jumped into the truck and headed over to the victim’s wife to ask questions. 

“Let me ask the questions and Jim, you listen to see if you notice any spike in her heartbeat.”

“Good enough, Sandy. I’ll have your back.”

When they got there, Blair was ready for action. Megan rang the doorbell and said, “Mrs. Sullivan, my colleagues wanted to ask some other questions.”

“Come in if you have to.”

First thing Jim listened to was for any heartbeats in the house. Someone was there and seemed upset. 

Jim whispered in Blair’s ear and Blair said, “Mrs. Sullivan, I’m Consultant Blair Sandburg. I have some important questions to ask you.”

“Whatever…”

Blair lied first thing. “We’ve got a witness that said they saw you and the woman in whose house he was found together. Can you explain that. Neither of you has an alibi.”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. I don’t know her and neither did my husband.”

Jim gave Blair the look. The one that said she was hiding something. “Mrs. Sullivan, may I use your restroom?”

“Yes, if you have to. It’s three doors down to the left.”

Jim disappeared and Blair said, “We’re going to have to take you in for questioning.”

Jim walked into the room with the flight attendant in tow. “Look who I found when I accidentally walked into the wrong room.”

“Carrie, don’t say a word,” Mrs. Sullivan instructed. 

“Let me guess, you killed him together?” Jim asked. 

Megan got this funny look on her face and asked, “Or are you having an affair with the flight attendant?”

“Fine, we’re sleeping together. I don’t know what the big deal is, other than someone is trying to frame us.”

“Did anyone know about you?” Blair asked. 

“No… Not that I know of at least.”

“Did anyone want your husband out of the way?”

“Yes, many people. He was a jerk. But he had money and I was saving for my break. He didn’t even notice that I was taking money out of our savings account every week. Carrie and I have quite the nest egg built up. We’ve been together for three years. My husband liked other women, so he didn’t care about me at all.”

“How about his family?” Jim thought that was a logical question. 

“Why would his family kill him? They wouldn’t get the money. I would.”

Blair got a look on his face and said, “They would get it if you were charged with murder. How many brothers and sisters does he have?”

“Just a brother. He’s much younger and spends money like it’s water. So, he’s always broke and my husband recently told him no more money.”

“What is the brother’s name, Mrs. Sullivan?”

“Jack Sullivan. He lives five houses down with his girlfriend. The address is 7261. You can’t miss it. It’s the only house on the block that isn’t kept up.”

“You girls stay here and we’ll be back in a jiffy,” Megan advised. Don’t answer the door to anyone but us. If they killed him, that could just as easily kill you.”

The two women looked alarmed. Mrs. Sullivan said, “We won’t open the door unless it’s you.”

The guys and Megan went five houses down and knocked on the door and asked questions. They folded like a cheap card table. Megan called for a black and white and once they took them in, they went back down to the house where Mrs. Sullivan lived. 

Jim knocked on the door. Ms. Sullivan acted relieved to see him. “How did things go?”

Megan said, “We need you to come down for questioning. It’s just a formality. We know you had nothing to do with it. Meet us at the station. Both of you.”

“We’ll be there soon, Detective Connor. Thank you all for believing us.”

“It pays to tell the truth from the start.”

The three of them got into Jim’s truck and they all started talking at once. Megan was the first to laugh. “Thank you so much, guys. We solved a murder in three hours.”

They talked about the case all the way back to the station house.

* * *

Jim and Blair did nothing but paperwork and filed a report on the case they had just worked on. Megan was busy, busy, busy with Mrs. Sullivan and the flight attendant, named Carrie Broadwick.

Before long, it was time for Jim and Blair to go home. Jim was really tired because he hadn’t slept the night before. 

The two men talked about the case all the way home. Then Jim asked, “Did you ever find out about the group home for teens? Or whatever it’s called.”

“Yes, I found one. It has four boys, all 12-14 years old. They have no family and nowhere else to be for Christmas. I was wondering if we could take them for the day and eat at your dad’s house. Do you think your dad would do that?”

“That’s a great idea, Chief. That way we have plenty of room for Simon and Megan too. I’ll ask him tonight. Simon, me, you and Megan could all get something for the boys for Christmas, right?”

“That would be great. I’ll meet them and ask what they would like. The group home manager said these boys eat anything with spaghetti sauce and pasta, so I wondered if anyone would be upset if we made lasagna for dinner this year. What do you think?”

“That actually sounds good. We could make up two pans of lasagna, so there is plenty. This is pretty exciting. Maybe we could have Megan over for Christmas Eve and we could also ask Ben and Matt and Holly. What do you think?”

“And Simon. Yes, that would be nice. I can make tamales for Christmas Eve. I don’t mean I would make them homemade. I like the ones from our neighbor. They’re the best I’ve ever had. We could ask her to make them, pay her for doing it.”

“You call Ben and Matt tonight and I’ll call my dad.”

“Tomorrow, since we’re off, do you want to go and meet the boys and ask about gifts?”

“That’s a terrific idea, Chief. It’s going to be a busy weekend.”

When they arrived home, they set out to make their phone calls. When Blair was done in the office, he walked out and Jim looked pretty pleased. 

“What did your dad say, Jim?”

“He said it would be very nice to have the young lads over for dinner. He also said we could invite Ben, Matt and Holly. He said they seem like very hard workers. Not that he knows yet. They start on Monday. And he likes them both very much.” 

“I never even thought about them earlier. I mean, I thought about them for Christmas Eve, but not the day.”

“So, what did they say when you called them?”

“They would all love to come for Christmas Eve. Now, let me call them back and invite them for Christmas Day.”

He went into the office and Jim sat down on the sofa and watched a little news. He started to fall asleep right away.

Blair came out and said, “Oh no you don’t. No sleeping until we’re in bed, man.”

“What did they say, Chief?”

“They’d love to come. It’s going to be a full house.”

“It’s going to be great. Did you tell Simon and Megan about getting gifts for the four boys?”

“The four boys and Holly, you mean?” Blair snickered. 

“It’s going to be great. I can’t wait, Blair.”

What did you want me to make for dinner tonight?” Blair asked. 

“Something easy. Like grilled cheese.”

“You got it, and no sleeping while I’m doing that,” Blair said, laughing once again. 

Jim sat at the table and talked to Blair as he built two sandwiches. Before long they were done and the men were eating with a big glass of milk each. 

“We’re getting our calcium today,” Jim said. 

Blair smiled and answered, “We sure are. Let’s clean up and go to bed early.”

“Now you’re talking. I’m exhausted.”

They got ready for bed, cleaned up the kitchen, locked up and headed up the stairs. Blair moved into Jim’s arms first thing and Jim was never so grateful for anything in his life. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love when you say my name with ‘I love you’. It’s super sexy, man.”

“Everything you do is sexy, Babe.”

“You’re going to get so lucky.” 

They both were lucky in love.

* * *

When Blair woke up the next day, he could smell breakfast. He loved when Jim cooked. It smelled so good. Eggs, hash browns and pancakes. Well, Blair thought that’s what he smelled. He got up and walked down the stairs to see Jim making breakfast in the nude. Blair walked up behind him and snuggled into Jim’s naked body.

“Hey, I’m making breakfast here.”

“I’m starving, I’ll be right out.”

Jim ran up and got some clothes on, so he wouldn’t be tempted to not eat and fool around instead. When Blair came out of the bathroom, he was disappointed to see Jim was dressed. 

“You hungry, Chief?”

“I could eat.”

Jim dished their food onto the plate and both men sat down to eat. 

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “I had a good time last night, Blair. You fuck mighty fine.”

“I’m so glad you liked it. I would feel bad if you said nothing about it.”

“I love when you top. I love either way, but last night I needed you to mark your territory.”

“I know. I could tell. I love fucking you, man.”

“I’m glad. Now, what’s on the game plan for today?”

“We’re going to go to that group home and find out if the boys do indeed want to come for dinner and gifts.”

“Call Ben and ask him if they are still doing a barbecue next weekend. I’d like to go.”

“After breakfast, we have some shower sex and get dressed and make our phone calls.”

“Have I mentioned lately how much I like you, Jim? I not only love you, but I like you more than anyone in my life.”

“Okay, fuck shower sex. We’re getting the real thing. Come on, Blair.”

They kissed all the way up the stairs and Jim felt like Blair had forgotten all about having children. If he only knew how wrong he was.

* * *

**Meeting the Boys**

Jim rented an SUV for the day because he didn’t have room in the truck for the boys if they took them to lunch. 

When Jim and Blair arrived at the group home, Jim was a little surprised to see how run down the place was. It was very old, paint chipping all over the place and weeds all over the yard. 

“Jim, it’s not our house. So, keep your thoughts to yourself.”

“I’ll be good, Chief. Now ring the doorbell.”

An older lady answered and you could tell she was a grouch. “What do you want?”

“I’m Blair Sandburg. I’m the one that called about the four boys for Christmas dinner. You said we could meet them.”

“You must have talked to the manager here. That wasn’t me. Are you sure you want these four boys for dinner? They’re a handful.”

Jim asked, “What is your name?”

“Brenda Creek. Now, you want to meet the boys?”

“Yes, I’m Detective Jim Ellison and this is our Police consultant, Blair Sandburg.”

“Come on in. I’ll get the boys.”

The house stank and was filthy. Jim suddenly felt so bad for these boys. Out came four boys that were pretty scruffy looking. They all needed hair-cuts and clothes that would fit them better. 

“This is Brian, Jefferson, Jackson and Jalen. They all live here and are brothers. Jefferson and Jackson are twins as you can see. Brian is 12, Jalen is 13 and the twins are 14. Boys, this is Detective Jim Ellison and his partner Blair Sandburg.”

“Do you have a back yard that we could sit and discuss some things?”

Brian said, “I’ll lead the way.”

Jim and Blair followed the boys into the back yard. Brenda didn’t even care where they went. 

Jim started by saying, “We were hoping that you boys would like to come to my dad’s house for dinner on Christmas Day. We planned on having a lot of people over, there will be gifts and lasagna if you’d like. How do you feel about that?”

Jefferson said, “That would be great. We never go anywhere. I would love to. Do you guys want to go with Jim and Blair for dinner in eight days?”

They all shouted, “Yes.”

Blair was so happy. He pulled out a tablet and said, “Now, I need some ideas for presents. Shoes first, what size and style?”

Blair asked tons of questions and the boys all answered easily. Jim and Blair ended up staying almost two hours. Then they asked Brenda if they could take the boys for lunch. 

Brenda said, “They’re a handful. Are you sure?”

“We’re sure,” Blair answered. 

“You boys had better be on your best behavior or you won’t go anywhere ever again.”

“Come on guys, let’s get hopping. Brenda, we’re going to take them shoe shopping after lunch. We’ll probably have them home around 4:00. Come on, guys,” Jim ordered and the boys followed them out to the SUV. 

“Wow, nice car,” Jefferson said. 

“Thank you. We rented it so we would have room for all of you.”

“That’s really nice of you, Jim,” Brian said. 

Blair smiled and looked in the back seat and asked, “So what do we call you? Do you have nicknames? Or just your regular names?”

Brian answered first. “I go by Bri. They all call me that.”

“I go by Jack,” Jackson said. 

“I’m Jeff.”

And last but not least, Jalen answered, “Everyone calls me Jay.”

“We’re Jim and Blair. Now we’ll be comfortable with each other.”

Jim asked, “How long have you been in the group home?”

“Four years, since our parents were killed in an accident, and we’ve no other relatives. No one wants four brothers and we didn’t want to be separated. We ended up here and it’s not too bad,” Jeff said.

“I think you’re all doing great,” Blair said.

Jack said, “Every now and then they have someone come to the house that wants more than one, but they never want all four. We’re old enough now to say what we want.”

Blair smiled at all of them and said, “Someday you’ll get your wish. I just know it.”

“The judge told us that in four more years, as long as we have a place and jobs, Jackson and I can take the younger boys and have a family again.”

Jim said, “Do you want to get shoes before lunch or after lunch?”

All four boys shouted, “Before.”

“We’re going to the Nike store right now, then. Blair, too bad I don’t have the truck. I could put my siren on.”

“No, you couldn’t.” Blair burst out laughing along with the boys. 

The guys took them to the Nike store and they each got two pairs. One was low tops and one was hi-tops. The boys were so happy with their gift. They wore one pair to the restaurant. They wanted pizza, so Jim was taking them to Tony’s. He made the best pizza in town.

As they sat there drinking their malts waiting for their pizza, Tony came over and said, “Is there something I should know about?” Looking at the kids, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“These guys are going to spend Christmas day with us. We asked them and they agreed. They’re really good kids.”

“The pizza is almost done. I hope you boys like it.” Tony walked away with the boys just staring at him. 

Blair had a sad look on his face, but he didn’t stop before Jim saw it. Jim already knew he was going to have his hands full that night. 

The pizzas came and they were eaten so fast, that it wasn’t even funny. When they were done, they got up and paid and went out to the car. 

“Did you boys have a good time?” Blair asked nicely. 

Jalen said, “I have never been anywhere but school. So, this was exciting for me. That’s why I’ve been so hyper all afternoon.” 

Blair smiled at all of them once again. “You boys were excellent today and tonight. We better get you back before they call out the troops.”

“Are you going to pick us up on Christmas morning, Jim?” Jeff asked. 

“Yes, Blair and I will be here Christmas morning. We had a good time with all of you. We’ll see you in eight days.” 

Jim parked, got out on his side and walked the boys to the door. They all gave Blair a hug before they left him. Brian hugged Jim even longer and said, “If you ever want kids, we really like you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Brian. Now, be good for the manager of the house. See you in eight days.”

“Thanks again for everything. We’ll see you soon,” Jack said. They all four walked into the house like it was a death sentence. 

Jim walked slowly back to the SUV and climbed in. “Blair, how would you like to look at houses tomorrow?”

“Houses? Why?”

“Because those boys need a real home and we’re perfect for it. They don’t mind us being gay. They like us and we’d be good parents for older kids, I think.”

“Let’s take some time off and look at houses and also fill out everything we need to become foster parents. Jim, I can’t believe you’re saying this.”

“No more naked Jim in the mornings, making breakfast. Things would change a lot. But those boys deserve a good home and I think we could give that to them.”

“Thank you, Jim. I was so depressed about taking them back. I just hope no one else wants them suddenly.”

The drive home was sweet and loving. They talked about anything and everything. “Hey, what do you think about stopping at dad’s house to tell him what we plan to do?”

“That’s a good idea. Let me call him and see if he’s home.” Blair pulled his phone out and dialed. 

“Ellison…”

“Hi, William. We wondered if you had time to see us tonight. We have some news and wanted to share it with you first.”

“Come on over. I’m still up and everything. I stay up till at least 10:00.” Then William burst out laughing. 

“See you soon.”

“Thanks, Chief,” Jim said.

When they pulled up in front, William was standing in the open doorway. Jim snickered and whispered, “Nosy, old man.”

The two men walked up and Blair asked, “Hello. Anxious to hear our news?”

“I can think of little else. I already know you’re in love. I know you can’t get married, so that only leaves one thing. You want to adopt a child, right?”

“Wow, Dad, you’re really good at guessing. Well, almost. We want to become foster parents of the four brothers that we spent the day with today. They’re great. We’re going to look at houses tomorrow. I’m hoping I can find something in your neck of the woods. The schools are great.”

“Do I have a deal for you. How would you like to trade houses? I’ve always been comfortable in the loft and you’ve always liked this house. It has five bedrooms and four bathrooms, so there is plenty of room. How does this sound to you two?”

“Dad, we’ll buy it from you. Can we do that?”

“Jimmy, I was leaving it to you anyhow. That and the cabin. I have other property for Steven, so don’t go and worry about him. In exchange for the loft you get a house and a cabin in the woods. Keep in mind, you have to let me borrow it sometimes with these boys. A four-bedroom cabin is nothing to complain about, right? I will finally have grandchildren.”

Jim hugged his dad and smiled. “I’ll have to buy a lot of furniture.”

“It comes with the furniture, Jimmy. Don’t worry, it’s ready for you. I want you and Blair to move my bed over to the loft as well as a couple other things that I want. Then we’ll move your bed over here. It’s going to be great for you and Blair. Now you can apply at the foster program, right away.”

“Do you have plans tomorrow, Dad? We could start moving things over if you want. I’ll bring my living room furniture over here and yours can go over there.”

“Don’t be silly. I like how comfy the loft is the way it is. I just need my bed.”

“We better get home, Jim. We need to move things out of the bedroom for your dad’s stuff.”

“Go home and pack. Tomorrow is moving day. I can’t tell you how happy I am for the two of you. And I’ll finally have a house that doesn’t need a housekeeper. Sally’s been with me a long time, but she wants to retire, so this will suit her too. Now, get…” 

“Thanks again, Dad. I love you so much.”

They hugged and then Blair hugged him. “Thanks, William. Wait until you meet these boys.”

“See you tomorrow. Good night.”

Jim and Blair got into the SUV and Jim said, “Do you believe this just happened?”

“Jim, we need to take off about a month to get things ready. We’ll take a leave of absence. Sound good?”

“Sounds great, Blair. I’m still pinching myself. This is like a dream.”

“You’ve always loved that house. It’s great. The boys could each have their own room. I love that.”

They talked nonstop all the way home.

* * *

**Moving Day**

Jim and Blair arrived at William’s house at 7:00 in the morning. William had called at 5:00 to see if they were up. They were already moving things down to the truck. William was happy about that and told them to hurry. He was excited. 

William opened the door and said, “Welcome to your new home, boys. This is going to happen fast. Jimmy, I’m having new appliances ordered for the loft, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind, Dad? Now let me in, so we can take your bed down and get busy.”

William moved out of the way and smiled as they walked into his bedroom. They took everything apart and put it all in the living room until they moved Jim’s stuff into the bedroom. They brought everything else they wanted from the loft except clothing. William had all his clothes packed and was raring to go. Before long, they were ready to move William’s stuff over to the loft. 

When they arrived at the loft, William was so excited, it was cute. 

“Dad, you go on up and unlock for us. This is your key. Take the elevator,” Jim ordered. 

“Jimmy, I like the exercise. Stop worrying.”

Blair and Jim were busy, busy, busy with the moving. Before long, they helped William get all his boxes unpacked and hung all his clothes up. 

“Dad, are you sorry you traded yet?”

“Not at all, Jimmy. I love this loft. It’s going to be so nice, not to have to keep up the big house. I was tired of the garden too.”

“I hope you’ll be happy here. There are four people on this level that I want you to meet. I told them last night that I would bring you by. Ready to meet them?”

“Sure. Come on, Blair.”

The three of them went to all the neighbor’s houses, said goodbye to them and introduced William to his new neighbors. Three of them were William’s age. He asked them if they played Pinochle and they all did. So, they set up a game for the next evening.

They went back to the loft and started packing up their clothes. Then they would be done for the day. 

“We’re done, Dad. Now we’ll see you this week sometime. We’ll call to have you for dinner.”

“See you in a few days or so. Have fun with the house.” William then hugged both men. 

Jim had already showed William where he was going to park underneath the building. William was set. 

Jim and Blair were driving and Blair called Simon.

“Banks,” he barked. 

“We have a small problem. You told us to tell you if we have problems, so I am. Jim and I both need to have a month off at least. A leave of absence, if you don’t mind. Nothing is wrong, everything is right. We are moving in to William’s house and going to foster four boys.”

“When you guys do things, you do them big. I’ll put you both in for six weeks and hopefully you’ll come back before that. Good luck. Keep me posted and don’t be strangers to the bullpen.”

“Thank you, Simon.”

“Good luck to both of you. If you need us for references, you know where we are.”

Blair closed his cell and asked, “Who would have thought it would be that easy?”

Jim and Blair went home to unpack and get the house in shape for them.

* * *

Three days later, they had an inspection and all of their reference letters turned into the office. Now, they had to wait. 

Mary Woods called Jim that night and made his year. Jim was all alone, Blair was shopping. 

“Ellison…”

“Hello, Jim. This is Mary from the foster parent program. We pushed as hard as we could so that you could get the boys by Christmas. Is this still the plan?”

“It is the plan. I didn’t think it would work, but we planned it anyhow.”

“You were okayed for emergency care and that will hold until we put you in as the new foster parents. What do you think of that?”

“When do we get them?” Jim asked. 

“Would tonight be too soon? I went and talked with them today and they are chomping at the bit.”

“We just go and pick them up?” Jim asked. 

“You do. Now, go and get your family…”

“Thank you, Mary. Blair is at the store. I’ll tell him and we’ll pick the boys up in an hour at the latest.”

“I told them 8:00, so you have four hours. Don’t go too soon, because they have to pack.”

“Thank you, Mary. Blair is just pulling in to the garage. I’ll talk to you later.”

Just like that, Jim hung up on Mary. 

Jim walked out to the garage and Blair said, “Wow, you look much happier than when I left. Were you fooling around without me?”

Jim threw his head back and laughed long and hard. 

“Okay, I’m worried. Where is my lover?”

“Guess who gets the boys tonight?”

Blair jumped into Jim’s arms and they hugged like crazy. “We need to go and buy a new SUV. One that we can keep. Okay?”

“You got it. Help me put the groceries away and we’ll go and do our thing. What time are we picking up the boys?”

“8:00. We have time.”

“Let’s hurry…”

* * *

**Making a New Family**

Jim and Blair pulled up the group home and the boys all came running out the door. Everyone was hugging each other; it was quite moving. 

Jim smiled at them and said, “Is anyone ready to go?”

“We are,” they all yelled at the same time. 

Blair said, “Let’s get your things and make a new family.”

They did just that and within a short time, they had everything gone from the group home and put into the SUV. They got in the car and Jim took off. 

“We can’t believe you’re taking us in, Jim and Blair,” Jeff said. 

“Well, believe it, because Jim and I have a five-bedroom house to do this in.”

“You moved?” Jack asked. 

“We did,” Blair said, smiling at all of them. 

“What are all the bedrooms for, Jim?” Jalen asked. 

“You each get your own room. Isn’t that great? We live in a great neighborhood so you’ll have a top-notch school to go to also. Plus, you have a built in Grandpa and Grandma.”

“Your parents?” Brian asked. 

“My dad and Blair’s mom. We haven’t told them you’re moving in yet. We thought it would be nice if we went shopping for school supplies and clothes before we do anything.”

Brian started to cry and Jim pulled over to the side of the road. “Bri, what’s wrong?”

“He’s just happy, Jim. We all are in shock. Brian is very sensitive and gets hurt easy. He might be scared you won’t like us.”

Blair snickered and said, “It’s too late. We already like you guys.”

Blair got out and traded places with Jeff. He thought Brian could use some hugs and he was right. 

Jeff turned to Jim and asked, “Is this a rental, or our new SUV?”

“It’s ours. I’m going to get one for Blair too. Then we’re both equipped for you guys

The boys all asked questions all the way to their new home. When they drove into the garage, Jeff said, “This is the nicest house we’ve ever seen. Wow!”

“Wait until you see your rooms. You have a desk and dresser and queen-sized bed in each room. It’s going to be great,” Blair said. 

They all piled out of the SUV and grabbed their bags with everything they owned. They followed Jim and Blair into the house. Jeff whistled when he saw how nice the house was. Jack was thrilled and talking a mile a minute. Jaylen was speechless and Brian loved the kitchen.

Jim led them upstairs and said, “Jeff, you get this room. It has a bathroom off of it. Jack, this one is yours, Jay, this one is for you and Brian, your room is sort of small but still has plenty of room for you. Don’t you think?”

Blair walked into Jeff’s room and asked, “Need any help putting things away?”

“No thanks. I’m thinking of going to bed. I’m so tired. I was nervous about the move, but this place is so great and we’re so grateful to you both for letting us stay with you.”

“If you really like it here, when the time comes, we’d like to adopt you. You have plenty of time to think about it.”

“Can I get ready for bed. I’m pooped. I think I was too stressed today from the excitement,” Jeff added. 

“Goodnight, Jeff. If you need us, we’re downstairs.”

“Goodnight, Blair. I guess I should say goodnight to Jim too.”

“That would be nice, Jeff.”

Jeff found Jim in helping Jay unpack. “Jim, I’m going to bed. I’m exhausted. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Jeff. Sleep well and you know where we are if you need us.”

They finished Jay’s room and he asked, “Can I go to bed?”

“Sure,” Jim assured him. “Sleep well. Do you need a hug before you get ready for bed?”

“That would be nice. We never get hugs, ever.”

Jim hugged Brian so hard, it almost took his breath away. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth. See you in the morning.”

“Night, Jim.”

“Night, Brian.”

Jim knocked on Jack’s door and he said, “Come in.”

“Everyone seems to be tired. Are you?”

“Exhausted. Can I go to bed now too?”

“Do you want a hug. I won’t hug you guys unless you want me too.”

“Yeah, a hug would be nice.”

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth,” Jim said as he hugged Jack close. 

“Night, Jim.”

“Night, Jack. I’ll send Blair in.”

Blair was in getting Jalen settled and Jim told him to hug everyone goodnight. 

“I’ll be back in a second, Jalen.”

Blair came back into the room about five minutes later and looked like he was going to cry. Jim hugged him and asked, “They great boys, aren’t they?”

“They sure are. Jalen, please brush your teeth before you go to bed.”

“I will. I’m going to get ready now. Wow, this is so weird having our own rooms.”

As Jim and Blair walked down the stairs, they were holding hands. Jim couldn’t believe how great this whole night felt. They both sat in the living room and Blair said, “May as well go to bed. They might get up at the crack of dawn.”

“You’re right, may as well rest up for tomorrow’s big day of shopping for them.” 

They got ready for bed and were sleeping before they even said good night.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

They got the boys all new clothes, school supplies, coats, and everything else they needed. They registered the boys at the school, even though school was out for Christmas Break. There was someone in the office that helped them.

“Jim, did you call Ben and tell him that we moved?”

“Oh shit. I forgot. Let me call him right now. Is he home by four?”

“Yeah, he gets off at 3:00. It was nice that they dropped my car off at the loft and left a message for us.”

Jim dialed Ben’s number and waited for him to answer.

“Hi, Jim. Long time no hear from you. Why was no one home when we dropped the car off? One of your neighbors said that you moved. But I was sure you would have told us.”

“Do I have news for you. Are you sitting down?”

“I am now. Hit me…”

Jim explained everything about the boys, trading houses with William and fostering the boys. Ben was thrilled for them. 

“What can I bring for dinner in tomorrow for Christmas dinner? Don’t forget to tell me the address too. I can’t wait to tell you and Blair how great my job is.”

“You can bring olives, a veggie tray, pickled beets and anything else that can be used for an appetizer.” Then Jim rattled off the address and they said their goodbyes.

Jim was very happy after talking to Ben. They had become fast friends and to think he would have almost had to arrest him if he went through with the robbery. Jim was glad it worked out like it did. 

“You look really happy, Babe. You also look a little tired. Why not sit in the recliner and rest for a little while.”

“We need to take the boys to the bullpen and to my dad’s loft and let everyone meet them.”

“Let me go and get them hopping then.” Blair went on a mission getting the boys ready. 

When the boys came down, they all looked wonderful. The new clothing fit really well. They also had really nice haircuts. Jim got everyone in the car and they drove over to the loft. When William opened the door, he was shocked to see all six of them. 

“Hello, boys. Come in and welcome to my loft.” William stepped aside and let everyone in. The loft looked quite different. There were pictures up and everything. It looked a lot like William’s home now. Very warm and inviting.

“Dad, there are the 14-year-old twins, Jackson and Jefferson. This 13-year-old is Jalen and this 12-year-old is Brian. Boys, this is your new Grandpa Ellison.”

They all started talking to William at once. “Can I take you boys out for dinner tonight?”

“Tonight is Christmas Eve, Dad. You’re coming to our house.”

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Blair said, snickering.

“See you tonight, Dad.”

“They are good boys, Jim and Blair. Enjoy them.”

“Thank you, William.”

When Jim and Blair got to the SUV, the boys were standing next to it because the doors were locked. Jim opened the doors and they all piled in and left for the station house.

* * *

**The Bullpen**

When they got to the station, they went up on the elevator after introducing the boys to everyone downstairs, first. It was going well, so far. Upstairs, they walked into the bullpen and everyone came up to them to meet the boys. Simon was the first to say, “Welcome to the bullpen, boys. You are always welcome here. My name is Uncle Simon, this is Aunt Megan, Uncle Rafe, Uncle Henri and Uncle Joel. Now one at a time, tell us your names and your ages.”

Jefferson was the first one to talk. “Jeff is my name and I’m 14. This is my twin, Jack.”

“My name is Jalen and people call me Jay. It’s very nice to meet all of you. Oh, and I’m 13.”

“My name is Brian and I’m 12 years old. I just love living with Jim and Blair. They’re going to adopt us when the time is right. Isn’t that great?”

All of the bullpen shook hands with the boys and Megan asked them if they would like a soda. Of course, being children, they said yes. Blair stopped her and said, “No thank you, Megan. They’ll take a bottle of water though.”

“You big meanie. I’ll get you all a bottle of water from the breakroom. Brian, would you care to go with me to carry the bottles back. I need help.”

“Yes, ma’am.” And just like that he was helping her and being thankful for it. 

“Did you make these poor guys dress up to meet us, Jim?” Joel asked, kiddingly. 

“Nope, they picked out their own clothes.”

Simon asked, “So, how do you like living with Jim and Blair?”

“It’s like a big dream and we can’t wake up. We’ve never had a home like this, we’ve never had so many clothes or food and Jim and Blair are so nice to us that sometimes we keep waiting for bad things to happen,” Jeff said, sadly. 

Jim hugged him and said, “Nothing bad is going to happen. Don’t you worry.”

Megan and Brian helped pass out water for everyone and the entire bullpen took turns asking questions to each of the boys. Finally, Blair said, “We need to get home. We’re having Christmas Eve Dinner tonight and tomorrow. See you all soon.”

The boys shook hands with everyone and hugged Megan and Simon. Then Simon hugged Jim and Blair. He was so happy for the boys and for Jim and Blair.

Simon rode the elevator with them and walked them out to their SUV. Simon had never seen Jim so happy. This was a good move for them. “See you guys tonight.”

“We’re looking forward to seeing everyone,” Jack said, sweetly. 

“Bye, Simon. See you tonight.” Blair pushed the boys in the direction of the door of the SUV and they all got in. 

“Congratulations, Jim. Take care of these boys.”

“I will, Simon.”

As they drove home, Jim looked over at Blair and just smiled. Blair was so happy he had tears in his eyes. “Thank you for being so nice to everyone, boys.”

“We’ll be even better once we get used to all of them, right, guys,” Jalen asked. 

Brian said, “Right. Thank you for taking us to meet our Grandpa and to your work. It was good to see what they looked like.”

Jim smiled at all of them in the rear-view mirror and said, “No, thank you, for making us happier than we’ve ever been. Are you all going to help with getting the house ready for friends and family?”

Jeff was the first to answer. “We’ll gladly help with both days, won’t we, guys?”

Everyone yelled, “Yes.”

Blair cleared his throat and said, “Tomorrow you’re going to be busy. You’ll have new presents to open and who wouldn’t want to mess around with what they got?”

“We don’t have to help tomorrow?” Jalen asked. 

“Only if you want to,” Jim said.

“We’ve got all year to play with things. I say we help with our new family,” Jackson said.

“Okay, that sounds good to Jim and me, then. We’ll make it a family affair. Thanks, boys.”

“And thank you for taking us in and making us feel so at home,” Jefferson said, softly. 

The boys started talking about seeing Holly for the first time and Jim and Blair just listened to them talking. It was a very nice noise. These boys made good noise. Blair reached over and held Jim’s hand.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Brian was in the kitchen helping Blair get everything done. They had the fruit salad made, the taco salad was ready, the tamales were done and dessert was finished. Blair and Brian had made four pies of cheesecake with cherries on top. Blair said, “Why don’t we check on the guys and we’ll see what they’re doing.”

“Okay, thanks for letting me help get things ready, Blair.”

Blair gave him a quick hug for being the gentlest person he had ever met. Not to mention helpful. 

When they came out, William, Simon, Megan, Ben, Holly and Matt were there. “Hi, everyone. Sorry we’re late, we were cooking.”

Megan asked, “Can I help with anything?”

“It’s all ready. Put the gifts under the tree and we’ll do that after dinner,” Blair ordered. 

“Why don’t you all wash up for dinner?” Jim suggested. “There is a bathroom in our room too.”

Everyone took turns and then sat where they wanted at the table. Blair brought the food out one platter at a time. Before long, Jim was helping him too and they sat down to eat. 

William led the Christmas Eve prayer. “Bless this house, these people and their lives. Bring everyone nothing but happiness and good health. Amen.”

They all started passing the food around and everyone was eating like they hadn’t seen food in a week. Ben whispered to Jim, “Are the tamales hot, you know, spicy hot?”

“Everyone, the tamales are very mild. That’s why the sauce is on the table. It’s got quite the kick. Taste it before you put on your tamale. Okay?”

Holly was eating her tamale and Blair was so pleased about it, the four brothers were eating them too. Blair knew he had chosen the right thing for dinner. 

There was a lot of talking and eating and before long it was time to clear and bring out the dessert. Jim helped Blair get everything while everyone else cleared the table. 

Jim said, “Just set all dishes on the counter. We’ll get to them later on.”

They all sat down once again and ate their cheesecake, with Jim eating his faster than anyone. William laughed and said, “Jim, do you like the cheesecake?”

Every person laughed, including Jim. “Dad, Blair makes the best cheesecake ever. What do you think, Jalen?”

“I’ve never had it before but it’s delicious. I wouldn’t mind another piece…”

Blair laughed and said, “Jim, get him some more.”

They cleared the table, washed the surface off and then Jim and Blair started delivering presents to everyone at the table. Which was a shock to the adults because this wasn’t planned. “This is our way of thanking you all for spending our First Christmas Eve together. Jim and I are so pleased you’re sharing in this joy.”

William went first and was so pleased with his present. It was a Jags robe; a Jags tee shirt and a Jags throw. He looked at the boys and said, “Thank you to my six boys. Well, I have seven, but Steven is in Japan.”

Everyone clapped and the next person was Megan. She opened a Jags tee shirt, a Jags robe, only hers was super soft and fluffy, and a Jags throw. “Thank you, I love them. Do I see a theme here?”

“Yes, you all got the same thing except for Holly and our boys. So, everyone opens their gifts at the same time and then it will be the kids’ turn.”

They all were so impressed that their names were on everything. Jim and Blair had spent a ton on gifts. And it was worth it.

Everyone said thank you all at once and next up were the four brothers. It was now time for Jefferson. Jim said, “Jeff, open yours first and then Jack and then Jalen and Brian.”

Jeff opened his and it was a Play Station. He had never played one before but he knew what they were. “Thank you, Jim and Blair and Santa.”

Holly clapped. Everyone smiled. Jack opened his next and it was an X-box One game system. Again, they had never had one but knew what they were. “Thank you, Santa.” And once again, Holly clapped, making everybody smile once more. 

Jalen opened his gift and it was 20 games for the system and Brian opened his and it was 20 games for the second system. Both of them got all happy and said, “Thank you, Santa.”

Jalen stood up and said, “it’s time for Holly now. Let’s see what Santa brought you.”

Holly started to open the present and saw it was a baby doll and a darling stroller for the doll. “Oh, how did Santa know I wanted them. Daddy, I thought Santa came tomorrow.”

“He does, sweetheart. Jim and Blair asked him to stop by here before we came. They fed him cookies and everything.”

“I wish he was here so I could tell him how much I love them.” She held up the doll for everyone to see, then her dad took the stroller out so she could put the baby in the stroller.

Blair had been taking pictures and was going to make up and wonderful photo album for all. And he told them as much.

Simon said, “Daryl is going to be so bummed that he missed this.”

“We missed him too,” Blair said.

“We sure did. But we’ll have him for dinner when he’s home and he can meet our boys.”

Jackson said, “Jim, we’re going to do the dishes. Can most of them go in the dishwasher?”

“Leave them for us. Go hook up your system in the den,” Jim said. 

“No, we want to do dishes first. We can do that later.”

“You talked us into it, Jack,” Blair said quickly before they changed their minds. 

Holly asked, “Can I help?”

“Do you know what cheerleading is?”

“Yes. Can I be a cheerleader?”

“You sure can. Come on, guys,” Brian said. 

When they were all in the kitchen, Simon said, “Those are good boys.”

“Yes, they are. They’ve never had anything like this, so they act like they’re going to lose it any second.”

They all started talking and laughing and suddenly Megan stood up and said, “Ben, would you like to help me make some coffee for all of us?”

He looked surprised but he did it anyhow. “Sure…”

Matt suddenly said, “Merry Christmas, everyone. I never dreamed I would be having this life. Thank you, Jim and Blair, but mostly thank you, William. We love our jobs and we love our house. Have a great Christmas.”

They all clapped and Matt looked like he was going to cry.

Simon asked, “Are we having lasagna tomorrow for dinner?”

“Yes,” Blair said, “It’s one of the boys’ favorite things to eat.”

Holly walked out into the dining room and said, “Uncle Jim, I wanna go home. Tell my daddy it’s time?”

Jim got up and said, “Ben, Holly is tired. You can visit everyone tomorrow night. Now, Holly needs to go home and sleep for Santa.”

“Thank you, Uncle Jim.”

They all began to leave. One by one, they said goodbye to Jim and Blair and the boys and then to each other. The night couldn’t have been better.

Once they were done saying goodbyes, they all finished the dishes.

“Boys, you acted like you had a secret with Grandpa, what’s going on?” Blair noticed. 

“Nothing. Okay, you’ll see in the morning. Grandpa helped us buy some things for the two of you. I hope you’ll like them.” Jack was smiling broadly, knowing they wouldn’t care if they had a secret. 

“Blair and I are going to bed. Tomorrow is another big day. We’ll see you boys in the morning. Remember that Santa is coming.”

The boys laughed and Jeff said, “We’re going to bed too.”

Jim and Blair got ready for bed and once in bed, Jim couldn’t wait to hold Blair in his arms. “Was this the best night or what?”

“It was the best night. We couldn’t have asked for better kids, Jim. I hope they will get over being afraid that it will end soon. They look nervous all the time. Let’s talk with them tomorrow.”

“Agreed. Let them be kids and not worry.”

“Night, Jim.”

“Night, Blair. I love you.”

Jim looked over at Blair and he was sleeping already. Jim whispered, “Merry Christmas Eve.”

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Jim woke up at 3:30 on Christmas morning and connected the game systems in the den. That way the boys could play it during the day. Then he took everything from the closet and put it under the tree. It took four trips. Okay, they had gone overboard, but it was the boys’ first Christmas with Jim and Blair and they wanted it to be memorable. 

Blair came walking out of the bedroom and said, “Merry Christmas, Jim. It’s only 5:30, what time did you get up?”

“Merry Christmas, Blair. I got up at 3:30 and hooked up the game systems and put all the gifts under the tree. I’m so excited for our first Christmas together.”

“I guess so. You’re so cute, man.”

“Do we have to wake them up or what?”

“They’ll be up soon, Jim. Let them sleep in a little. Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll make breakfast and wake you up when they come down.”

“Sounds good. Don’t let me sleep more than an hour. Okay?” Jim kissed Blair and walked into their bedroom. 

Blair went into the kitchen and emptied the dishwasher and loaded the next load from the night before. Then he started making pancakes, scrambled eggs and made cinnamon rolls. Not homemade, but the kind that came in a tube. It wasn’t long and the boys came walking into the kitchen. 

“Merry Christmas, Blair,” Jackson said. 

“Merry Christmas from all of us,” Jeff added. 

“Good morning, boys. Merry Christmas to all of you. Would one of you go and wake Jim up, please?”

“Maybe he’s tired, Blair,” Jalen said. 

“He got up at 3:30 and hooked up the game systems and then put all the gifts under the tree. So, he just took a short one-hour nap. Jalen, would you run and get him. Tell him breakfast is ready.”

Jalen walked out of the kitchen on a mission. He glanced at the tree as he was going to the bedroom. Sure enough there were a lot of presents under the tree. Jalen couldn’t wait. 

Jalen knocked on the door and waited for Jim to say something. 

“Come on in, Jalen.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“I just guessed. I’ve always been a good guesser,” Jim tried to get out of this without saying he was a Sentinel.

“Blair said to come out for breakfast.”

“Thanks, I’ll be out in a second.”

Jalen walked back into the kitchen and said, “He’s up.”

“Thank you, Jalen. Now, who wants to set the table?”

Jackson said, “We’ll do it.”

They set the kitchen table and in walked Jim. “I’m starving.”

The boys all laughed. 

They all sat down to eat and Brian asked, “Are we going to open presents after we clean up from breakfast?”

“We sure are,” Jim answered. 

“We have some things for the two of you too,” Jeff said. 

Blair just smiled at the family they made. Blair loved this family so much. “Merry Christmas, everyone.”

And all together they said, “Merry Christmas, Blair.”

They cleaned up the kitchen once they were done and started the dishwasher again. Blair knew he needed all of their silverware clean for the dinner later.

Blair was chomping at the bit to have the boys open gifts. “Come on, guys, let’s go unwrap presents.”

They all ran upstairs and got their gifts for Jim and Blair and came back down. They sat on the floor and Jim handed presents out one at a time. Each present, they said wonderful things about. Even the socks, robes and slippers. Blair had picked out some science kits for all of them that they could do together. There was a little bit of everything for them and then they let Jim and Blair open theirs.

Jim was very happy with the tool set that they got him. Jim knew that William paid for it. Blair got some new books on Police Procedure and books on heightened senses. The boys had probably wondered about that, but they didn’t say a word.

Jim asked, “Boys, when did you shop for presents? You didn’t meet Grandpa until yesterday afternoon. Spill.”

“He shopped for us and gave us the things last night. It was so sweet that he thought of it.”

“Yes, it was sweet.” Jim was still in heaven about his new tool box.

They all pitched in and cleaned up the mess, took their things to their rooms and came back out to see what was next. 

Jack asked Blair, “What can we do to help for dinner?”

“Nothing. You’re our children, you go into the den and play on your systems.”

“Could you and Jim show us how to do it?”

Blair smiled. “We’ll be in in a moment. Let me get Jim. He’s going to love this. Not that we’re good at it, but we like to play the games. We’ve played at Daryl’s before.” 

“Cool, I’ll get the others and we’ll be waiting.” Jack smiled all the way upstairs to get his brothers. 

The doorbell rang and Blair opened it to William. “Merry Christmas, William. What are you doing here so early?”

“Merry Christmas to you, Blair. I was bored and thought I would play some games with the boys. I bought one for my house and I’ve been practicing.”

Blair threw back his head and laughed. “You’re as bad as Jim. He got up at 3;30 today to get them all hooked up to the TV. The boys are coming down the stairs right now.”

The guys saw William and went over and hugged him. “Merry Christmas, boys. It’s so nice to have Jim and Blair ask me over to spend time with all of you.”

Jim came walking out of his bedroom and said, “What’s going on?”

“Hey, you missed it. Your dad is going to play the games with the boys,” Blair teased. 

“I’ll have you know that there are two TV's in there and one system for each. So there. Dibs on the Sony, first,” Jim said, evilly. 

Blair said, “You guys do that and I’m going to start getting things ready for dinner. And no, you’re going to relax and play the game.” Blair loved bossing Jim and William around. 

Three hours later, William said, “I have to get something to eat. I’m shaky.”

“We’ll go too, Grandpa,” Brian said, hungrily. 

Jim got up too. Everyone had paused the games. 

They all came into the kitchen and Blair was putting the lasagna in the oven. There were two of them. 

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” Jim wondered. 

“Because I looked in on you and you and William were having the time of your lives. It only seemed fair. I can play tonight.”

Jim hugged him and kissed him gently. The boys didn’t react at all. Jim was so pleased that it didn’t ruin things. He had forgotten to be careful. 

“Blair, I need to get something to eat. I haven’t had anything today. Not even coffee.”

“How about a tamale from last night? I’ll get it for you. Does anyone else want one?”

Everyone raised their hand, making Blair laugh. 

He heated up lunch, fed them and cleaned up the mess. He asked Jim to cut up the fruit for a fruit salad dessert. 

Jim said, “You go and play with the boys for a while and I’ll get the tossed salad made and also the fruit salad. Have fun.”

“Thanks, man. Okay, William, let’s show these boys how to play.”

They all left and Jim could hear everything they were saying. It was nice noise again. He loved having kids in the house. He knew it meant a lot to William also. William was still trying to make it up to Jim for all the bad years. As far as Jim was concerned, he was good. If it wasn’t for William, they wouldn’t have been able to get the boys by Christmas.

* * *

**Christmas Dinner**

At 4:00, everybody started showing up for dinner. Holly was thrilled because the boys asked her if she wanted to play on the game system. She loved the big cousin type attention. 

Ben pulled Blair aside and said, “Those boys are so darn nice. They wouldn’t have had to hang out with Holly. Did you tell them to do that?”

“I didn’t say a word, I swear.”

“They’re just nice. What can we all do to help?”

“Nothing. Everything is done. Food is done, table is set and dessert will be served after dinner, even though Jim wanted to start with the different pies.”

Ben laughed, so did Matt. 

Megan walked over and said hello to everyone when she arrived. “Am I here last?”

“Yes, you are, slowpoke.”

Jim walked by and said, “One more coming.”

“Who?” Blair asked. 

“A friend of mine. He’s home alone. I called to wish him well and he mentioned he was alone. I knew you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh hell, my mom is coming?” Blair hugged Jim so hard and kissed him over and over again. 

“It’s impossible to keep a secret from you. You’re a demon. Your mom is here, Chief. I’ll go and get the boys and Holly. Then we can eat.”

Blair met Naomi at the front door and she hugged the stuffing right out of Blair. She was so happy to see him. “Jim called me this morning and told me what you two have been up to and said you would love it if I came. So, I got the first plane out and called him while he was napping. I asked him to keep it a secret. He couldn’t hold it in?”

“No, Mom, he couldn’t. He made up a story that was so wild that I knew immediately he was lying. He’s getting Jefferson, Jackson, Jalen and Brian to meet you. We also have a friend’s little girl named Holly that you’ll love. She’s five.”

“Blair, honey, I’m so proud of what you and Jim have done. I thought maybe one child someday, but four? Threw me for a loop.” 

Jim walked around the corner with four young men that looked a little nervous to meet Naomi. “Come here, all of you. Tell me your name and your age as I give each of you a hug.”

The boys introduced themselves and told her how old they were. She had to ask the question. “Brian, does it make you feel bad that they all have J names and yours is a B?”

“Yeah. Jim and Blair said they wanted to adopt us soon, so I figured I would ask for a J name when we do that. Jacob is my middle name, so maybe Jake.”

“Blair’s middle name is Jacob. That would be so nice. It’s good to meet all of you. Who is this little darling here?”

Jackson stood next to Holly and said, “She’s Holly Miller. She’s our cousin. She’s five.”

“It’s good to meet you, Holly. Blair, is there a room for me to sleep?”

“We have a sofa bed in the den. Would that work, Mom?”

“Don’t be silly, she’ll stay in my spare room at the loft,” William offered.

“That’s great. Thank you, William. Merry Christmas, everyone.”

Their Christmas dinner was starting and it was delicious and the company was grand. It was a very special day. Jim and Blair both got misty-eyed when they glanced over at all their friends and family. The boys and Holly were talking everyone’s leg off. It had indeed been a perfect Christmas. 

Blair went into the kitchen when it became too much. The four boys and Jim followed him in, knowing that he might need a hug. And he did. And they gave great hugs. 

Peace on earth.

Best Wishes from your Secret Santa and your Mod.


End file.
